My Life As a Car (As Told By Foxy)
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Why has Foxy been avoiding her new Porsche hologram? What are the advantages of going from a human to a car? The disadvantages? Well, the one and only Foxy shares her thoughts on this incredible transformation! Although it's not all fun and games like you'd expect. Read on, and find out! Kplus for self-loathing and possible language... Lots of OC's...
1. Chapter 1

It was a few weeks after I got back from the mission that had come after the World Grand Prix, and I was still having trouble with the car form. I rarely used it, but thought nothing of it until Doc pointed it out.

I looked straight down, trying to avoid the unavoidable.

"Foxy…"

"All right. I have been… not using it as much as I might want to…"

See, when we got back, the first thing Finn had done was gone to Doc and asked if he could train me in the ways of a car when we had gotten back. Doc was only too happy to, and had been on my case about it at least once a day.

"Foxy…"

"All right…" With a sigh, the hologram took over, and once more, I was a yellow-with-red-swirls Porsche.

"Go ahead, down to the track." He replied, and I pulled out slowly. Ugh, this was humiliating. He followed me down, since it wasn't too hard to catch up to me. Obviously. To my surprise, he didn't tell me to go drive twenty laps or anything like that. Instead, he parked on the top of the hills overlooking the track. I had kept on rolling, but braked when I noticed he hadn't continued onwards. I reversed back to where he was, and braked, parked a little crookedly, but I could've cared less. He chuckled at my mistake, and I could feel my hood heat up in a blush.

"Foxy, I want you to be completely honest. Why haven't ya been practicin'?"

"Complete honesty?" I asked, and he nodded. I sighed, then looked down at my hood. The hood that still seemed so new to me, along with everything else. "It's scary." I replied in a quieter voice then usual. There, it was out.

"What's scary? Weren't ya complainin' about how ya wanted to be able to go this fast, and go do this, and that?"

"I was, but that was just because I never thought it would actually happen." I replied guiltily, never taking my eyes off my hood.

"There ain't nothin' scary about it." He replied, giving my fender a nudge.

"Easy for you to say. You've stayed in one form your entire life. This is all completely new to me. To know about something is one thing, but to execute that something is a completely different story."

"All right, let's say that I'm gonna humor ya and ya tell me what's so scary about all this."

"There's plenty of things! The Interstate, crashing, and others' stupidity." He chuckled at the last one, but I was serious. I had seen how the teenagers had been driving, many of them not even using turn signals, running red lights, and speeding as fast as they could. Then they blame the cops for finding them. If anything, they should blame themselves for their own stupidity. And who caused most of the crashes? Teenagers. Hence why I had preferred walking.

Doc's voice sounded again, startling me out of my thoughts. "Why's the Interstate scary?"

"Tractor trailers." I replied with an involuntary shudder.

"I guess Mack's a sheep, then, since ya don't seem too scared of him."

"I should've clarified. Their retreads. I'm horrified that one of them could come flying off and hit me straight in the windshield."

Doc sighed, shaking his hood. "Foxy, how often are there tractor trailers around here, other then Mack?"

"Not here, the Interstate!"

"Then ya don't have to drive on the Interstate. I'll admit, crashing's a scary thing, but ya ain't gonna crash. Not at the speed you're going." He chuckled, and my hood lowered.

While I knew it was true, it still hurt a little.

"Next. Others' stupidity."

"They don't know how to freakin' drive right!" I exclaimed angrily, and he outright laughed. "I'm serious! I sound like such a hypocrite right now…" I realized what I'd said a little too late, and my voice gradually diminished.

Still chuckling, Doc nudged my fender again. "I know what ya mean."

* * *

We sat in silence for a while, then he said that he was going to go back.

I nodded soundlessly, deep in thought. Did I want to be a car? Before, yes. Now… I wasn't so sure. There were so many things that I didn't know, and I think that was what frightened me the most. While everything I had listed was scary, that was horrifying. That I wasn't the genius they all thought I was. I didn't know everything about anything.

With an angry scoff, I rolled down towards the track, intent on trying to get the hang of driving.

Over the passing week, I chose to stay in my car form, and I begged Doc or Lightning to help me. They each agreed readily, but a few days before the Piston Cup, they both had to leave. Now I was stuck. To my surprise, Flo rolled down to the track while I was there, just gazing out across it, thinking once more about my predicament.

"Ready, honey?"

I jumped and blinked, making her laugh.

"Sorry. I thought ya were just lookin' out across the track, hun."

"It's all right. Ready for what?"

"What you've been pesterin' Doc and Lightning about for a while." She replied with a smile.

"Oh… I guess so."

She smiled, then we headed down to the track. As we circled it slowly, we talked.

At the end of it all, I felt like I finally had it. At least below twenty miles an hour. I celebrated by taking a lap around the track, probably faster than I should've. When I came near the cactus patch's turn, I never even slowed, which was just pure instinct. I just leaned into the turn, and paid attention to what I had to do. When I came out of it, my eyes widened. I wasn't dead! I laughed, then sped up, going into a sideways slide as I crossed the starting line. I looked up to where Flo was with a grin, only to find the ones who had stayed behind cheering.

"Foxy, you did it!"

I was instantly swarmed by the children, who all proceeded to climb up onto my hood. Shaking from the excitement, I grinned. "I did it." I laughed, my front wheels pattering excitedly on the track.

Flo rolled down, smiling widely. "I knew ya could do it, honey." She replied, nudging my fender.

"So that's why they love to go fast." Was all I could get out, and Flo laughed.

"Sure is."

"I gotta try it again!" I exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"Go ahead. Just be careful."

"All right, munchkins. Time to disperse."

They giggled, then left.

I started at the line, hoping I didn't screw anything up. As I took off, I set my sights on the wall. I flew onto it, and couldn't help it. I started grinning. Now I really knew why they loved going fast. It made you feel like you were free. I felt like I could drive and drive, never stopping. I focused on the track once more, and rotated myself after I leapt into the air, off the wall. I landed on my tires, and kept going. I came to the turn again, and did what I had done before. This time, I tried timing it perfectly so I didn't lose any speed. It worked, and I revved my engine gleefully, heading for the finish line. When I was close, I turned to face the others in my slide, grinning wildly.

They laughed, and I finally came to a stop. "Whoo! I did it! Yeah!" I was laughing like a madman, but I didn't care. I had gotten the entire thing right not once, but twice! I felt like I could do anything now, and so I drove back up to the others. "Now what?" I asked eagerly, bouncing on my tires.

"Foxy, wanna play tag?"

"Bring it on." I replied, not even bothering to try and stop grinning.

The children squealed, and we all took off towards the track.

For the next few hours, we played tag, and I discovered that it was easier to drive then I had thought. I just had to focus on what I wanted my tires to do, and they would do it.

Finally, at the end of the day, we went back up to town, all of us tired and worn out. Once there, I headed straight for the dome, going to check on the twins. Jimi and Lily.

They squealed happily when they saw me, pawing at my tires eagerly, wanting to be held. "All right, all right." I hoisted one up, then the other.

"Hi!" Lily grinned, and I grinned back.

"Hello to you too, little miss Lily."

Jimi squealed, always the jealous type.

"Jimi, are you jealous?" I asked, and he giggled. "I think Jealous Jimi's jealous again." I replied, giving him a playfully stern look.

He completely ignored me, and instead swiped a tire at me.

"Hey, what did I tell you? It's not nice to hit."

He gave me the puppy-dog eyes, but I held firm.

"Nope. Not gonna work today, munchkin. Mommy's had a far too entertaining day to even think about it."

His eyes fell back to his hood, and I tickled him. He giggled again, and nudged underneath my tire.

"Yeah, I'm not mad anymore." I told him, hugging him gently.

Lily whimpered, and soon copied her brother.

"Oh, Lily. Now you're jealous too?"

She just giggled, and I began tickling both of them, laughing evilly. They squealed, then darted in opposite directions.

I watched as they met back up and hid behind my bean bag chair, and tried not to laugh. Instead, I began pretending to look for them, all the while loudly wondering where they went. When I was directly in front of them, my back turned, I pretended to look through the cabinets for them, still wondering where they had gone, trying not to laugh and ruin everything. Without warning, I whirled around, grinning at their startled expressions. "Gotcha!"

They squealed and darted off in separate directions again.

I didn't hear Brian rolling over to the dome, which was surprising in itself. It goes to show you, I could be so scatterbrained at times. In fact, the only time I noticed him was when the kids ran over to the doorway. I looked, and boom, there he was.

"Hi." We greeted each other at the same time, then laughed.

"What's up?"

"Want to come with us?"

"I would, but I've got to watch the twins. Oh, wait. Little monsters, I'm sorry."

He chuckled, and picked up Jimi, who was pawing at his tire.

I watched as Jimi grinned, then hugged Brian's hood.

Brian chuckled, then his eyes returned to me. "Ohh, I'm sure they'll be fine for a few hours. We don't even have to stay out that long."

"All right, I'm gonna be straight. It has come to my attention that Wingo has been attempting to…" I left the sentence hanging, not wanting the twins to hear.

His expression went from confused to complete understanding in about half a second. "Ohh…."

"Yeah. Trust me, I've told him more than once about it, but I've heard him giggling like a five-year-old every time he's behind me. That, and he decides to drive with his front bumper nearly underneath my rear one."

He started snickering, and with a look I silenced him. "Do you even know how distracting it is? It's like dealing with a five year old who's screaming about something or other while you're trying to drive and trying to corral him at the same time."

"Yeah, that's nuts." He replied, and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"All right, just thought I'd ask." He replied, setting Jimi down and patting his roof gently.

"See ya, midget banana." He replied, and Jimi squealed.

That had been his nickname, ever since he was old enough to go outside.

Brian left shortly after, and I winced at the ache in my axle. '_Probably because I'm not used to that much speed for that long._' I thought, and decided to try and sleep. "Come here, you two. Time for bed." They both rolled over, and we snuggled on the mattress. I didn't know about Jimi or Lily, but I was exhausted.

I fell asleep quickly, sinking lower on my tires.

When I woke up next, it was with a sudden, shuddering jolt. What time was it? I rolled outside slowly, not wanting to wake up the twins. When I was safely out of the dome, I rolled over to Flo's, yawning widely.

"Mornin', honey! Want coffee?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks, Flo." I gave her a smile, still not sure what time it was. As I looked up at the sun, I could see that it was later than my usual time. "All right, who told the sun to jump ahead a few hours?" I joked, casting a suspicious eye around the cafe.

The others snickered at my poorly made joke, and I grinned.

Flo set my coffee at my side, and I took a sip, feeling the warmth flow to the very tips of my tires.

Once I had finished, I decided to go back down to the Butte and practice more.

**Here's My Life As a Car! ^^ And yeah, it's 'As Told By Foxy'. Anybody get that reference? It's from the 90's Nickelodeon show, 'As Told By Ginger'! As for 'My Life As a Car'? That's from one of my favorite books, 'My Life As a Dog', by Ann M. Martin. ^^ It's a really good book about a stray dog named Squirrel, and her journey through the streets. It really gives you a new look at the life a stray dog leads, I'd check it out if you love dogs! :)**

**There will be a section of 'self-loathing' in this, so if you're not comfortable with that, look for the warning above the chapter it's in, so you'll know to skip that one. :/**

**Anyways, this is my 'I'm sorry for not uploading all day Saturday' gift to you guys! I hope you like it, and again, I don't own Cars, Cars2, or any characters you recognize from the movies. Just Foxy, the kids, and Thunder. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

I was quickly up to speed, and driving on the wall, with no problem at all. I was ready, I was focused. I got to the turn, and began the slide. In an instant, I could tell something wasn't right. I wasn't sliding on an angle as much as I had been before!

I barely had time to yelp in surprise as I dropped off the edge of the cliff, and directly into the cactus patch. There were cactus spines _everywhere!_ Now I knew how Lightning felt…

I bit back a scream of pain and anger, then tried rolling out. What I failed to realize was that all my tires were popped, thanks to the devil's plants of the desert. I cursed a stream of words under my breath that would've made a sailor blush, then I tried crawling my way out. I had to crawl backwards, and with my rear bumper higher than my hood, but I think I was able to back up far enough.

I was able to get myself spun around, and I began my tiring ascent. "Help!" I called, hoping that one of the others were watching. No such luck, and I clung to the lip of the cliff like a lifeline, even though it was driving the spines deeper into my wheels with every passing minute.

If you don't know what it feels like to have cactus spines wedged in your tires, getting closer to your rims every second, well, think of it as getting cactus spines wedged underneath your fingernails. It sucks, bigtime.

* * *

Finally, nearly three hours later, I heard someone calling for me. "I'm here!" I called hoarsely, my voice nearly gone for calling out every time I thought I heard something.

"Foxy?"

"Over here! I screwed up, and ended up in the cactus patch." I called back, and I heard tires rolling over. I shut my eyes in shame, not wanting to deal with being screamed at for the moment.

"Oh, poor kid. We've gotta get ya outta there..."

My eyes blinked open, and I looked up helplessly at the owner of the voice. From this angle, it was hard to tell who it was, other then that they were light blue.

They grabbed my tires, and I winced, inhaling sharply as they unknowingly drove several cactus spines deeper into my tire. With a sharp tug and a grunt, I was back on cactus-free land, staring into the worried brown eyes of none other than Strip. "How'd ya manage that?" He asked, and I sighed.

"I don't even know. One second I'm flying along, just fine, then the next I'm in the cactus patch and there's spines being driven closer to my rims every second." As I looked down at my tires, I began hatching an idea. I could reach my mouth with my tires, I knew that much, so it was just a matter of finding the spines and yanking them out. "Hmm…" It wasn't long before I found a particularly painful one, and yanked at it. I squeaked in pain, but continued pulling, my teeth latched over it, until it came out. I tossed it to the side, intending to make a pile. I pulled out all that I could reach, and discovered that although all four of my tires were flat, I could still hobble. Somewhat.

I followed Strip up to the town, and he called out that he had found me.

"There you are! Where were you?! We looked down at the Butte, but didn't see you earlier!" Flo exclaimed worriedly, and I got the feeling that something was up.

"I got stuck in the cactus patch for a while. What's wrong?"

"Lily's gone!"

My bumper dropped, and I began hobbling back towards the dome, my flattened tires looking pathetic, even to me. "Lily? Jimi?" I called frantically. I heard a familiar whimper, and there was Jimi's grin. Where had the whimper come from though? "Jimi, where's Lily?" He shrugged his tires outwards, and I called for her again. I heard the familiar whimper, and began looking around frantically. "Lily? Lily, where are you?"

The whimper turned into a squeal as I neared the tree, and I looked up into the branches. There was Lily, and it appeared that she had gotten herself stuck, and now couldn't get down. "Lily, jump. I'll catch you."

She shook her hood frantically.

"Lily, I can't climb up and get you. Honey, you've got to jump down." She whimpered again, and I watched as the tears filled her eyes. Now I felt horrible. "All right, I'll-I'll-I'll go get Red. Just don't move an inch, okay? Please?" She nodded with a whimper, and I hobbled off again in search of Red.

"She's stuck up in the tree, and she won't come down, not even if I tell her to jump." I explained hurriedly, wincing at the pain in my undercarriage from the cactus spines. It could wait, we had more pressing things to attend to.

We arrived at the tree, and Lily instantly began whimpering again when we neared. It was obvious that she wanted to be near us, but didn't want to get down due to her fright. "Lily, just hold on, all right? We'll have you out soon." I called, and Red soon had the ladder hoisted to her height.

She scrambled onto it, and he lowered her to the ground. When she was safely on the ground, he nuzzled her gently, glad that she was safe.

"Thank you, so much, Red!" I replied, grinning.

He blushed, then scuffed a tire through the dirt.

Lily latched onto his tire, and wouldn't let go, babbling indiscernibly.

Red chuckled silently, then detached her from his tire before driving back to the cafe.

"Lily, how did you get in the tree?"

She shrugged her tires outwards, which of course meant, 'I don't know, I don't even remember five minutes ago.' I chuckled quietly and rubbed her roof gently. "No more trees until you know how to get yourself down, okay?" She nodded, looking up at me oddly. That's when I remembered, my tires were flat, and I was covered in cactus spines. "Yes, I'm covered in cactus spines. I know, Lily." I nudged her back into the dome, then I proceeded to hobble over to the cafe. "Crisis averted, thanks to Red." I gave him a smile, and was met with a certain firetruck's crushing hug.

"Now, what to do about yer tires, Foxy."

"Oh yeah. Those." I replied, and Flo looked over in my direction.

She gasped, and rolled over. "Foxy! What did ya do?"

"Cactus patch, then I tried climbing out." I replied, lowering my hood. I was in bigtime trouble, and I knew it.

"You're completely covered in cactus spines…" She replied, her eyes saddening quickly.

"I got the ones out of my tires, but that's about all I could reach." I replied guiltily, my front bumper nearly touching the ground.

"C'mon, Foxy. Let's get you over to Doc's."

"But he isn't even here. Does that mean I've got to stay there until he gets back?"

"No, of course not! They're gettin' pulled out!"

I stiffened, my heart racing frantically-or would it be my engine? "Wh-Who's pulling them out?"

"I reckon I'll do it." Sheriff replied, pulling forwards.

"But-But-But it's gonna hurt!" I squeaked, scrambling backwards, my tires fumbling about wildly.

"It ain't gonna hurt a bit." Sheriff insisted, pushing me towards the clinic.

I tried struggling, but it was no use. My tires had no traction, now that they were flattened. I was pushed clear onto the lift, even though my brakes were on the entire time. There was just no stopping it. I might as well have been sound asleep with how easily he was able to push me.

He raised the lift, and I began wondering how he knew how to do all of this. As far as I knew, Doc had never had Sheriff in the clinic with him when he had been working on anyone. He stopped the lift, then rolled under.

I instantly tensed, thinking that this had been a horrible idea, from the very beginning.

"Geez, you're full of 'em!" He exclaimed, and I said nothing.

The pain started up again as soon as he yanked the first one out.

"Ah!"

"One down, 'bout two million left." He commented, chuckling slightly before yanking another one out.

I sighed and shut my eyes, begging for this to be over quickly.

* * *

As it was, it took the better part of an hour just to get them all out of my undercarriage. Now that the extremely awkward part was over, I felt the lift being lowered. I blinked my eyes open, and gasped involuntarily, trying to jump backwards. There was Sheriff. Right. In front. Of me. "Dammit, Sheriff! Don't do that!" I snapped, and he chuckled.

"Sorry Foxy." He replied, not sounding sorry at all.

I groaned, wanting this to be over already.

He just continued yanking them out of my back bumper and quarter panels. As soon as he spoke, I leapt off the lift, and began hobbling towards the door. Seconds later, I yelped as something latched onto my back left tire, and began pulling me back. I tried clawing my way to the door, but it was no use. My tires still slid on the floor, as they had before. The force behind me was stronger than I was, and soon had me right back where I started. "Foxy, ya ain't done yet."

"Ohhh." I groaned, and slumped towards the floor.

I leapt into the air a few seconds later with a yelp. "Hey, watch it!"

"I told ya that ya weren't done yet, so stay put!" He yelled back, and I sighed miserably, lowered my hood, and tried counting the tiles on the floor, anything to avoid talking to Sheriff. I honestly couldn't think of any way that this could get more awkward.

"Why do ya think of it as awkward?"

I jumped. Had I really said it out loud?

"Foxy?"

I began babbling ineffectively, hoping that something would fall out of my mouth that sounded like a feasible reason. Just my luck. All that came out was something I didn't even understand.

"Huh?" Sheriff asked, eyelid raised.

I sighed, hanging my hood. Of course, my mind wasn't going to make this easy, and apparently neither was my mouth. "It just… it's awkward, okay? I don't know how to explain it, it just feels like it is…" I mumbled, my front bumper resting on the floor. I could feel the odd look I was getting from Sheriff, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there. All at once, there was no longer any tugging or pain, and I blinked in confusion, looking up.

There was Sheriff at my right fender, looking worried as well as confused. "How's it awkward, Foxy?" He asked quietly, nudging my fender with his.

"It just… is. I honestly can't explain it, it just feels… wrong…"

He gave me a sideways look, then sighed, lowering his eyes to his hood. "It all depends on how ya look at it, Foxy." He replied, getting back to work.

This baffled me into silence. There was another way of looking at things when one is in an awkward situation? I know I can be a bit close-minded at times, but there really is another side of any awkward situation?

This was complete news to me, and I didn't even feel Sheriff pulling the rest of them out. I snapped out of my thoughts when he nudged me again.

"Foxy?"

"Yeahuhwa?" I replied rapidly, jolting up and blinking rapidly, my eyes wide.

He chuckled, shaking his hood. "You're cactus-spine free."

"Oh. Thanks, Sheriff." I hobbled outside, still pondering over what he had said.

He rolled out after a few minutes, and I parked at Flo's.

"Just when I achieved the element of speed, it's gone before my very eyes." I grumbled, sinking into a miserable mood.

"Don't worry, Foxy. Luigi and Guido will be back with the others, and you'll be able to go as fast as you want down there."

"Yeah, it's the waiting part that's the worst." I sighed, resting my bumper against the ground again. I decided to head over to keep the twins company, figuring that there wasn't anything else I could do that was useful.

When I entered, I was pounced on by the two, and giggled. They knew nothing about what a bad day meant. To them, it was just something new to explore.

I settled onto the mattress, figuring that I might as well catch up on sleep. "Anyone want to sleep with mom?" I looked to the two, and jumped when a distinctly male voice replied, "Sure." When I looked, there was Brian, grinning wickedly at his little joke.

"What now?" I asked, not even bothering to lecture him.

"Can't I come say hello?"

"Not if I'm planning to go to bed, since it isn't like I'm going to be going anywhere anytime soon." I replied, resting my bumper on the mattress gloomily.

He rolled into the dome and nudged me gently with a fender. "It's just a few flat tires, Foxy. It'll be fine in a few days, when they get back."

"Yeah, for someone who's been a car all their life. For a human who turns into a car, it sucks. Especially if that human hasn't even driven a non-living car before." I replied, casting my eyes down to my hood.

He sighed, and leaned against my side with his own. I could feel the slightly comforting heat from his tailpipes, and I leaned back, for an instant thinking back to how the two of us had become nearly as close as Lightning and I. "Oh, Foxy. You know I won't argue with you about it." He sighed again, then pulled away, prepared to leave me to take a nap. He nudged Jimi closer to me, whispering to him.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, and cast a wary look over at him.

He gave me a halfhearted smile, then left. Jimi, meanwhile, looked like he was up to something. He parked directly in front of me, and looked up at me.

I lifted him onto my hood, and he laid down instantly, splaying his tires out in a hug. Lily followed his lead, and pawed at my flattened tire. I lifted her up as well, and she plunked herself down right next to Jimi, thinking that they were laying down for a nap. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at them, and soon, all three of us were asleep, Jimi still sprawled out.

* * *

My nap was longer than expected, and in fact, I was only woken up by one of the twins jumping off my hood. I opened my eyes, and discovered that it had been Lily.

She never had been much of a mother's girl. She preferred to play with the boys, like Lightning, or Red, or even Fillmore. Jimi, on the other hand, was such a sweetheart, giving me a kiss on the hood every morning and night.

His eyes blinked open, and as soon as he spotted me, he grinned. "Hi." He greeted me, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Helloo to you too, Mr. Jimi." I teased gently, gazing at him fondly.

True to his adorable nature, he kissed my hood, then hopped off, giggling irresistibly.

"Ohh, Jimi. You're so sweet." I nuzzled him gently before stretching and rising from the mattress.

He squeaked, then pulled something out from under my side. I gasped and rose up on my shocks in alarm. He whimpered, and I felt something soft touch my side. "Jimi, what did you find, boo?" I asked, using my pet nickname for him. He held up his stuffed bunny that I had made him, a cheeky, adorable grin on his face. "Was Mr. Bunny sleeping with me too?" I asked, tickling him. He squirmed, dropping the bunny and giggling. "Since you found Mr. Bunny, where do you think your other stuffed animals went?" He shrugged his adorable shrug again, his mouth scrunching up, and his front tires turning outwards. I gave him a small smile, then nudged him gently. "Maybe they're in my trailer?"

He squealed, then darted outside.

I sighed, knowing that he'd never be able to reach the lock on his own as I followed after him. I opened the lock, and the ramp lowered.

There, towards the front, was a toy box made by me to house all their toys. There was a dividing piece of wood going down the middle, so they knew whose side was whose, although their first initial marked their side of the box.

He darted inside, then opened the lid. There were all his toys, Mr. Pigglesworth the pig, Ms. Hedgebury the hedgehog, and Stitch, his ragged blue puppy who had gone through multiple emergency stuffing procedures in the middle of the night. I had to laugh at the irony of that name, but it fit. Those two were best buddies, and did everything together, normally. Last night, he had apparently let Mr. Bunny have a turn.

I giggled to myself as I noticed that all his other stuffed animals had clever names, while Mr. Bunny was just Mr. Bunny. You see, I had come up with the name, since he hadn't been able to find anything that sounded clever. He had accepted it like he had come up with it, and there was never any talk of changing his name.

"Hmmm… you seem to be missing somebody… what about Mr. Kitt?" I asked, not seeing his ginger tabby cat.

He whimpered, and began looking, digging until he was nearly in the toy box itself. I giggled, then hoisted him out. He darted throughout the trailer, looking for the kitty.

"Here!" He called, holding a ginger tabby cat triumphantly in a tire.

"Good job! Where was he at?"

"Shelf." He replied, pointing a tire at the shelf with my books on it.

"Was he reading?" I teased playfully, and he nodded with a giggle. "Then you should let him go back to his book. Or did he finish?"

"Finished!" Jimi replied, and I grinned.

"Okay, then put him in here, that way he doesn't decide to go on any more adventures while you're not looking." I told him, and watched as he climbed onto my hood to gain some height. He dropped the kitty in his side, and I saw an old oil can in his side of the box. I reached in and pulled it out. "What is this doing in here?" I asked, looking at him accusingly.

"Drinking." He replied, pointing at his stuffed animals desperately.

"Who was drinking?" I asked, realizing that he had been pretending with it, but had forgotten to throw it away.

He dug through the toy box, actually falling in. I panicked slightly, but after hearing him laugh, relaxed. I watched as the animals moved while he tried to find the animal that had been taking the drink. Suddenly, the animals exploded, leaving him triumphantly holding up a grey elephant, affectionately called Mr. Gump.

"Mr. Gump did it?"

He nodded with a grin.

"Mr. Gump, how could you? You know that when you're finished with your trash, you're supposed to throw it away!" I scolded the stuffed animal, grinning when Jimi gave him a dirty look and shook a tire at him. He was just too cute. "Okay, mister, how about we go get rid of Mr. Gump's trash?" He nodded, and gave his elephant one last dirty look before grabbing ahold of my tire and pulling himself out of the box.

We picked his animals up, put them back, and went to go throw out the oil can. When we had finished, I headed back into the dome, intent on just moping around until the others got back.

To my surprise, Jimi was more than content in snuggling with me, after nudging my giant teddy bear over to my side and flopping onto the belly.

I had originally made it for me, but he seemed to love it more than I did. I gave him a smile, and it faded as I thought over my situation once more.

"Sad?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain."

He left my side, obviously looking for something. He apparently found what he wanted, because he squealed happily and rolled over to me. He held out my horse, a cute little smile on his face, and I couldn't resist smiling back at him. "Happy?"

"I sure am, munchkin. Thank you." I nuzzled him with a fender, and pulled him closer.

He snuggled into my side, and when I looked over at him next, his eyes were shut tightly. He reminded me of a cat, or something that was perfectly content sleeping the day away. I decided to relax as well, and settled my bumper on the mattress, just enjoying the quiet.

**AWWWWW! Such a cutie is Jimi! ^^ I would adore having a munchkin like him running around the house, no problem at all! :D**

**Did anyone catch the name of his best buddy? Because I don't own the 'blue puppy' he's referencing! XD**

**I got the idea for 'Mr. Kitt', Jimi's ginger tabby, while I was thinking about Star Wars(there's a Jedi named Kit Fisto in the movies), and it just seemed to fit, since I'm sure Harry has shown little Jimi all the characters in the movie series 'Car Wars'. XDXDXD**

**I'm glad lots of people really are into this story! It makes me really happy knowing that people read the stuff I put on the site. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up a few hours later as I heard an engine approaching the dome. Lightning rolled in the dome, and when he recognized me, his eyes instantly brightened. "There you-" "Shh." I nodded my hood over at Jimi, and he instantly dropped his voice.

"There you are. We've been looking all over for you. Why are you in here?" My bumper dropped against the mattress again with my exhausted sigh. "I'm a failure." I replied wearily.

He parked at my left side, the side opposite Jimi. "What happened? Why are you a failure?" He asked with a nudge.

"Long story short, I actually was able to drive up to speed for a few shining days, but went face first into the cactus patch yesterday. To make matters worse, nobody who knew anything about pulling cactus spines out was here, so Sheriff did it." He had to suppress a laugh with a tire, and I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, if you think it was awkward, multiply that by ten. That's the awkward level it reached, especially since I had them scattered across my undercarriage."

He didn't say a word, and instead just rolled straight out of the dome.

I heard his laughter flowing in through the beaded curtain, and rolled my eyes. Of course he would find that hysterical. Of course he would.

After a few minutes of laughter, he came back in, looking completely serious. "That sucks, Foxy. Did the cactus spines attack your tires, too?"

I didn't answer, instead gave him a look that clearly oozed sarcasm while it said, 'What do you think?'

"I'll go get Mater, that way you can-" "Don't bother getting Mater. I can leave if I want to. I was just too mopey to feel like it." I replied, and rose, glancing over at Jimi before hobbling out of the dome, Lightning directly behind me. It appeared that he had made it into town before most of the others, and only a few who had gone to the race were back so far. Luck decided to work with me for the moment, because Luigi and Guido were both there. I breathed a sigh of relief, and Lightning called them over.

"Si?"

"Foxy had an incident with the cactus patch, and I think it won." Lightning replied, snickering.

I swatted at him, but because my tire was flat, it completely ruined the effect.

"_Oh, caro!_ This is-a horrible!"

Lightning nudged me into the tire shop, and I began hobbling. I could feel my rims beginning to ache again, and I was glad that I'd hopefully be getting new tires.

* * *

I rolled out about a half an hour later, wearing wide oval whitewalls. "Luigi, I just don't think whitewalls are my thing." I replied, and of course, he opposed.

"Nonsense! Whitewalls are _brillante_!"

"...All right. You know best. Thanks for the tires." I replied with a weary smile, not feeling like getting into an argument at this point in time.

He nodded with a grin, as always.

I headed back over to the dome, figuring that I'd check on Jimi, and maybe even get some sleep too, or read a good book.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lightning asked, pulling up at my side.

"To go check on Jimi, then maybe for a nap."

"I won, to let you know."

"And this is news to me? You win every time anyways."

He grinned, and nudged me with his fender. "And don't you forget it." He dropped back after that, and headed over to Flo's to chat with the others while I headed for the dome.

There, I found Jimi exactly as I had left him, snuggled on top of the gigantic bear. I smiled and rolled over to him, sinking down onto the mattress with a sigh before shutting my eyes gratefully. What I hadn't realized was that Fillmore had followed me. Just as I had opened my eyes, there he was. Right in front of me. I gasped sharply, tensing up before I realized it was him. "Geez, what is it with everyone scaring me? First Sheriff, now you." I mumbled, sinking back down into the mattress.

He nudged my fender with his, and I returned the gesture, leaning against his side with a soft sigh. He leaned back, and I was grateful for it. Before I knew it, my front bumper had hit the mattress, and my eyelids had drooped shut.

* * *

When I woke up from the nap, I realized that it was late at night. Fillmore was asleep, as was Jimi. Lily was snuggled up next to Jimi on the bear, and I smiled sleepily before sinking down onto the mattress once more and falling back asleep, content to not do anything else at the moment.

The next morning, I yawned, widely and extremely unladylike, but I didn't care. Since when was I ever a lady? There wasn't a car in sight, and I supposed that was because I was up late. I rolled outside, looking around for Jimi or even Lily or Fillmore.

"Foxy!"

I jumped at the angry shout, instantly awake. What had I done? I just got up!

Doc rolled over to me, not looking happy at all. Uh-oh. "What's this I hear ya got yourself completely covered in cactus spines? After flying through the turn the wrong way?"

I could think of nothing to do except try and babble out an answer, at the same time trying to inch away. At that second, Lightning rolled over, blocking me off from Doc.

"It was an accident, Doc. She told me when I got back last night."

"Foxy, how many times have I told ya to never speed up around the turn?" Doc pressed on, completely ignoring Lightning.

I dropped even lower to the ground behind Lightning, looking down at my hood guiltily. I scoffed as I was nudged by one of Lightning's back tires sharply. Did he just _kick_ me?! He used the same tire to gesture off to the right. I looked right, and there was the dirt road to Willy's Butte. I hesitated, knowing that Doc would be even more angry if I just left.

I waited for him to finish yelling, then I cautiously peeked around to Lightning's fender. "Can I go to the Butte?" I asked quietly, my eyes darting from Doc to my hood and back again.

He sighed in irritation, and gave me a look. "Go ahead. If ya hurt yourself, don't come cryin' to me."

I just nodded, sure that he was angry.

* * *

I sped down the road, Lightning following after.

"What did you do? He only ever gets that mad at me!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything! I just got out of bed and came outside, and he starts yelling!" I replied, drooping closer to the ground.

He sighed, and nudged me in the fender. "Hey, show me what you did when you screwed up. Maybe I can take a look and see."

"All right…" I replied hesitantly, then headed for the track.

Lightning stayed parked on the hill.

"All right, now how did I do that the other day? Hmm.." I sighed and gave up, figuring that it would be easier if I just tried to do everything the way I did as I was doing it. I took off from the starting line, thinking that if he let me fall into the cactus patch, I'd tear him apart. I sighed, then sped forwards, heading onto the wall, a ribbon of orange being churned up from my whitewall tires. "My tires…!" I exclaimed, and looked down at them. They were slowly turning orange, and I found that I liked orange even more than white. I laughed, and hopped off the wall, once more rotating so I landed flat on the track. I came to the turn, and leaned into it as I had the first time, glancing behind me and noticing that the ribbon was getting thicker. I grinned, then surged ahead, straight over the starting line. I wasn't stopping there though, and I kept going. I headed onto the wall again, a little lower than the first time. I came down off the wall without needing to jump, and headed towards the turn again.

I kept at it for nearly three hours, until something happened. What it was, I couldn't tell. Whatever happened, it promptly dumped me at the side of the track, teetering dangerously on the edge of the cliff above the cactus patch.

In an instant, Lightning was flying towards me. He grabbed one of my back tires, and yanked me back.

"Thanks, Light." I gave him a shaky smile, and he nodded.

"That's what it is. You almost seem to lean too much into the turn. You only need to lean that much if it's a 90-degree-angle turn."

"That's how far I leaned last time." I replied, and he shook his hood.

"Simple mistake. You need to lean some, but not too much. Just angle your tires, and go with it, don't force yourself to lean into it."

"All right." I nodded, then followed him back up to town.

* * *

**Hi everybody! I'm baaack! :D Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't figure out how to work the website for a while. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you do it?" I asked, already beginning to feel the aching in my axles.

"Do what?"

"Race for five hours straight."

"Lots and lots of practice."

"At least I'm close. I got three hours." I replied with a grin.

He chuckled, and we got into town. "Well, you appear to be in one piece…" He replied, then called Doc. "Look. She's still in one piece."

Doc looked me over, and chuckled. "I think we got her, kid."

"Huh?" I asked, not comprehending anything anymore.

"It was all a joke. To teach you not to make stupid mistakes."

I looked from one to the other, utterly confused. Lightning burst out giggling like a five-year-old at my expense, and I was still confused.

"Go to bed, Foxy. You'll figure it out in the morning." Doc replied with a chuckle.

"Wait… you're not mad at me anymore!"

"Never was."

I was just about to retort, but I heard that, and my mouth snapped shut. Hmm. How to respond to that.

"I think we broke her, Doc." Lightning replied, grinning like a moron. Doc chuckled. I just shook my hood and went to Fillmore's. I needed a nap.

* * *

I rolled in, expecting nobody else to be there. I was caught by complete surprise when I noticed Jimi just waking up from a nap. "Hi, Jimi."

"Hi." He replied, yawning mightily and sending himself toppling off the bear.

I giggled, and settled down on the mattress sideways, using the bear he had just vacated as a pillow.

"Mine!" He whined, and I giggled.

"I don't think so, dude. I made it for myself. It's mom's technically." I replied, too tired to care. He whimpered, then climbed onto the bear, snuggling into my fender. "Yes, we can share it." I smiled, and draped a tire over him gently. I fell asleep surprisingly quickly, and only woke up when something moved me gently. My eyes blinked open halfway, going slightly cross-eyed. I heard a soft chuckle, and mumbled a question. I don't think they heard what I said though, because whoever it was, they didn't respond. I sighed quietly, then fell back asleep, leaning against something gently. I dimly felt the something leaning back, but didn't think of it as anything important.

* * *

I was awoken by something nudging me in the tire. "Huhwazat?" I mumbled groggily, opening an eye. I looked to my right, and there was Jimi, whimpering. I quickly blinked my other eye open, and looked outside, noting that the sun wasn't even up yet. "What is it, Jimi?" I breathed, and he whispered too, a word that sent a chill through me.

"Monster."

"Big monster? Or little monster?" I whispered, getting off the mattress and rolling towards the doorway, picking him up along the way.

"Don't know. Couldn't see."

"Did you hear him?"

He nodded.

"Did he sound like a big monster? Or a little monster?"

"Big."

"Okay, want to come outside with me and look?" He shook his hood, and I didn't blame him. "I need your help, Mr. Jimi. What if I don't know what the big monster sounds like? You were the only one who knows that, so I need you to come with me. Pretty please?" I could see that he didn't want to, but he climbed onto my hood anyway. I grabbed my horse and gave it to him to snuggle with.

"Want Stitch." He whispered, and I took my horse back, setting it in the beanbag chair.

"Okay, we'll go get Stitch. But I'm getting you a blanket too." I told him, and we made the trek out to my trailer. I opened it, and the lava lamp instantly turned on, creating a funky green glow over everything. I smiled, then I rolled inside, Jimi still on my hood. "Okay, get Stitch while I get you a blanket." He nodded, and went to look for his puppy. I quickly opened a cabinet and grabbed one of my smaller blankets. He had dug out his puppy by this time, and was now lying on my hood. I draped the blanket over him, and he pulled the edges in, effectively tucking himself in. I tucked the blanket in underneath his back tires, and we set off looking for the monster.

Sheriff was just going back to the courthouse for the night, and spotted us coming. "What're the two of ya doin' up this early?" He asked, turning his lights on low.

"Monster." Jimi replied in a whimper.

"Monster?" Sheriff replied, looking to me for explanation.

"He heard something, and we think it's a monster. A big one."

"Good luck findin' it." Sheriff replied, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Sheriff. Ready, Jimi?"

He nodded, and we began searching in the vicinity of Fillmore's dome.

* * *

"Was it something in the bushes, or was it a different sound?"

"Different."

"What did it sound like?"

Jimi tried revving his engine, but I quickly shushed him.

"It was an engine?"

He nodded. "Big one."

"Okay, so it was a big engine. That means that it was just a car. Was it one that you know?"

He shook his hood, and clung to Stitch tightly.

"Maybe it was a traveler. Let's go see if there's anyone in the Cozy Cone." He nodded, and we headed toward the Cozy Cone. We peeked inside, but there wasn't a soul. "Okay, so they weren't there. Let's go check the cafe. Maybe they're over there." He shook his hood, then pointed down the road, towards Fillmore's. "Down that way?" He nodded, and I headed down that way, yawning slightly. We looked high and low, but didn't hear anything other than crickets. At least, not until Jimi stiffened.

"Engine!" He whispered, and I listened carefully.

I could hear something, and it was definitely coming from down the road, towards the Interstate. I rolled on down the road, Jimi listening carefully. He directed me to turn left once we reached the tractor pen, and I did. I turned my low beams on, not wanting to drive into a scorpion, snake, or spider. Suddenly, I could hear something, but it didn't sound like an engine… My eyes widened as a bright light was shone straight onto me from my right, and I instantly knew what it was. "Stay on my hood, Jimi! Don't even think of getting off!" I exclaimed, my engine revving wildly, and he clung to my hood, sobbing wildly. I put on a burst of speed, and cleared the tracks seconds before the fast-moving train.

* * *

We were shaking, and Jimi was still sobbing. "Ohh, Jimi… I'm sorry, boo." I brought him down off my hood and cradled him in my tires, giving him Stitch to cuddle. We stayed there for a while, me comforting Jimi. Soon, he had fallen asleep again, and I set off, carrying him in a tire. I kept glancing down to make sure he still had the little blue puppy, knowing that he would be heartbroken if Stitch was ever lost.

We made it back safely, and I slipped into the dome just as dawn was poking above the horizon. I climbed onto the mattress and set him in front of me, leaning as gently as possible against Fillmore's side. I was out like a light, a tire draped over Jimi protectively.

By the time I was up, the sun was high in the sky. I leaned to the left sleepily, and after that, everything is a blur. All I know is that things were completely upside down when I opened my eyes after shutting them.

"Uhh…"

I looked over to the voice, and just saw a blob of red. "Hello? I can't tell if you're Lightning, or just my hood." I heard a snicker, then whoever it was rolled over to me. Yeah, definitely not Lightning. "What's up besides the floor, Sheriff?" I asked, and he laughed.

"That one was pretty good, Foxy. I was comin' over to see if you found the monster."

"Oh, yeah! It was just a train."

"Now… mind tellin' me exactly _why_ are ya upside down?"

"I don't really know. I just kind of went to stretch, and I ended up like this. It's not like I can do a whole lot, mostly just observing the carpet."

He chuckled again, then lowered himself on his shocks so he could look into my eyes. "Ya want help?"

"I would say that I'm just hanging around, but I'm gonna say instead that I'm driving on an invisible road." He laughed again, and I grinned. "But yeah, some help would be nice." I replied sheepishly. He nodded, then drove around to my left side, the side opposite the mattress. I felt his hood nudging its way underneath my front fender, and he used that to roll me over onto the mattress with a sharp, upwards jerk. I had shut my eyes tightly before he had started, expecting the worst, and I only opened them when I could feel the mattress underneath my tires. "Thanks, Sheriff." I gave him a grin. "I was getting tired of looking at shag carpeting for so long." For some reason, that set him off in a case of snickers, his eyes shut tightly as his sides shook with his laughter. "It wasn't that funny, was it?" I asked, and he nodded his hood.

"I reckon that's what he said, Foxy."

"I-I… SHERIFF!" I cast around for something to say, but I found nothing. He was laughing harder than ever now, and it was all at my (unintentional) expense. Great. "Really, Sheriff? Didn't we give up on that a long time ago?"

"You did, but I didn't." He replied, still giggling. Honestly, he looked like one of the teenage boys that used to go to my old school. They always fell into immature giggling fits like his if one of them said anything relating to the male reproductive organ. Why was I not surprised that even Sheriff would fall victim? I watched him laugh at me, and I don't know how, but I was laughing before I could stop it. We laughed for about another five minutes, then just gave each other the blankest stares we could manage, which weren't very blank at all.

At once, we both cracked up and turned away from each other, laughing hard. After a few more minutes of senseless giggling, the two of us remained some sort of control, still giggling weakly. Finally, I slumped to the floor, panting and blinking hysterical tears out of my eyes. "All right, are we good now? I mean, I love looking at carpeting that reminds me of sod and all, but-" He had began laughing again, sinking slowly to the floor. I was engulfed in a case of the giggles, and they were making me sound like a hyena. I think they made him laugh even harder, to be honest. That was the last competent thought that went through my mind before I began laughing so hard that it hurt.

One of the others heard our laughter and came over, but I didn't care. I was too busy laughing at Sheriff, who was laughing at me. "My sides…" I whimpered, still laughing hysterically. This only seemed to egg Sheriff on, and I'm sure that whoever was parked there thought that we were insane. I couldn't see because of the tears flowing from my eyes.

"What are you two _doing_?"

I recognized the voice by the emphasis on the 'doing', and I managed to force my eyes open long enough to see Lightning, looking back and forth between the two of us worriedly. "I don't know about him, but I'm over here dying, if you don't mind." I gasped, still giggling.

"Then stop laughing!" He exclaimed, and I did the exact opposite. I rolled over onto my roof limply, laughing silently, kicking my back wheels out simultaneously. My front wheels were turned inwards towards my undercarriage. I stuck my tongue out, catching it between my teeth as I shut my eyes tightly. I think I heard Lightning join in our laughter, and I can only imagine that it was because of me.

"Dang it, kid. I just rolled her over." I heard Sheriff say, but I could tell Lightning was laughing too hard to care.

"I'm looking at some pretty interesting _shag carpet right now_!" I squealed, my voice rising dramatically in pitch as my laughter returned. Lightning was flopping around on the floor, laughing just about as hard as I was. Sheriff came over my way, refusing to look me in the eye. I wasn't too concerned, as I was still laughing. My sides were in agony, but I couldn't stop.

* * *

Sheriff gave Lightning a hard nudge, sending him rolling out of the dome in the hopes that I would stop laughing. It didn't work, I just kept laughing. I couldn't stop. "Oh, god, I can't stop…" I hissed, my entire frame shaking with laughter. I watched through slitted eyes as Sheriff sighed, then shook his hood. Finally I stopped, gasping weakly for breath and still giggling here and there. "Ohh, crap, my sides…" My giggling increased, then quickly dropped off. My sides were hurting too much for much more laughter.

"Are ya good now?" Sheriff asked me, and I nodded, still panting weakly.

After a few seconds, I completely stopped moving, my mind working in overdrive. "Hey!" I exclaimed, pedaling my wheels through the air. I must've looked like a dog trying to swim upside down.

"Ya goin' swimmin', Foxy?" Sheriff asked, chuckling.

"No! I'll sink! I'm air-surfing." I replied, and he began laughing quietly. I started singing the old Batman theme song as I paddled through the air, beginning to rock from side to side from the momentum. Sheriff was watching me the entire time, laughing to himself. He rolled backwards when I finally managed to roll myself over.

"Looks like ya don't need me anymore. I'm leavin' before ya start laughin' at nothin' again."

I nodded weakly, still too out of breath to do much else. My sides ached, and all I could do was roll over to the mattress and collapse on top of it. I didn't even want to breathe, it hurt so bad. I knew that if I even thought about me laughing, I'd start laughing again, then my doors might fall off. If they can even detach. Can doors detach? I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Doc about that sometime, if I remember. Now, though, I had a more pressing matter to attend to.

It would seem that all my laughter got me a bad case of the hiccups, and I was now bouncing every time I tried to stop. I went outside, hoping that something out there would get them to stop. I looked around frantically, trying to find something, anything to make them stop. I had rolled all the way to Flo's without finding anything, and still hiccuping.

"Oh, brother." Sheriff grumbled, hearing me.

"It's just the hiccups, Sheriff." I heard Doc say with a chuckle.

"It ain't just the hiccups, it's what caused 'em." I heard Sheriff retort. I watched as the others looked at him in confusion.

"I had a laughing fit that went on for… How long, Sheriff? Since you were in on it too." I babbled rapidly, hoping that I wouldn't get the hiccups in the middle of it.

"Quite a while, Foxy." He told me with a chuckle.

I started giggling again, the effect increased by the ever-present hiccups. "Then-HIC- I said something about how I was bored with the shag carpeting, because-HIC- I had managed to roll myself over before all this-HIC- happened, and he just started-HICUP- laughing. That's what set-HIC- me off. Then, Lightning came over, and he-HIC- saw us laughing, and he started-HIC- laughing himself. After that, we-HICUP- all just sort of started laughing at each other-HIC-." I tried to explain as best as I could, but doing that with the hiccups was never an easy task.

"Yer missin' some facts, but that's the basics." He told me, looking around at the others.

Eventually, my hiccups stopped on their own, and I was able to tell the entire story. I started laughing again about midway into the story, and had to bite my tongue, hard to make it stop. Sheriff took over for me from there, since it was apparent that I wasn't being a big help at the moment as I giggled throughout the entire thing.

* * *

**Hello everyone! :D Hope you enjoy this chappie of My Life As A Car! :D It's full of goofy silliness and typical Foxy behavior, so I'm pretty sure anyone would love it. XDXDXD **


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr"When we had finished telling the story, the others were laughing, at my expense of course. "Oh! I wanted to ask… Can a car's doors fall off?  
From laughing too hard?" For some reason, the group started laughing even more, and I was left sitting there, utterly bewildered./p 


End file.
